ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:World King
U. D. K. / Contribs Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Why do not you use Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker? I mean, for cards like Eevee that have large text, it might be better to manually type it, but Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker helps for the smaller ones. I'll convert them to Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker style tomorrow, and see how it goes. --DesertMagic 04:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Pokemon power levels Would you consider reducing the ATK/DEF on the 'Eons? At the moment you've got Flareon at 2900 and Dailga and Palkia at 3000ATK each! Actually, Diagla, Palkia etc might end up being too weak once Salamence, Metagross and such come under consideration... Cassius335 18:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Pokemon Cards *Do you have a program called SnagIt? It would be perfect for capturing your cards. If you don't have that program, you could use print screen, depending on how it works. Or, what would probaly be the best, you could use the card maker and redo them possibly. But that's all I can think of for now. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 12:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Do you want help or not?! Quote: Can I help? Of course. Simply create cards based on Pocket monsters (Pokémon), or a Trap/Spell which is helpful to or related to Pokémon, something like: "Activate only when a monster with a Pokémon Name..." So what's the meaning of kicking my cards out of the project? You OBVIOUSLY want other people to join in. Thunderboom 03:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What was you thinking? Dude, what you was thinking? You editted my Lucario card into your own version. Just make your own version instead of editting my. - Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 04:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :World King, in the future, please refrain from claiming someone else's card as your own, then changing it entirely. Instead, follow this example: Monster (World King). Thanks. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 16:10, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::I did NOT edit that card. That Lucario's my own version. I just moved it to another page. It's still in my Pokémon Project list, if you've seen it. W. K. 22:40, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Cards For Pokemon Project I'm hoping you'll consider the cards I've created for your project. I've only just started, and here is the list: Cerulean City Gym, Ekans, Arbok, Kangaskhan, Spinarak, Ariados, Nidoran (Male), Nidorino, Nidoking, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Nidoran (Female), Nidorina, Nidoqueen, Poison Point, The Poison Queen's Guards, and Comet Punch. I will continue to update you every few cards. It would be appreciated if you would also help find images for them and add in whatever "set" you wish for them to be in. Please do not mess with my card effects. Leave a message here Thanks, Boss Giovanni 23:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) The complete list of cards I made tonight is listed above. Don't be shy to leave a message. Boss Giovanni 23:41, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Field Magic Card??? Make a Pokemon cards project is good, although I think that isn't too unique. (there are some people who already make that). You also can make the picture use Yugioh Card Maker. That's great, because I can't. But: - Can you combine all Pokemon cards that already made by another user to your page, to count how many Pokemon cards that already made? - Can the Kingdom of the Pokémon effect get edited??? A good archetype needs a cool Field Magic card!!! The effect is strange, if it is used to make in a real duel!!! It will make a sense if: 1) All of the Pokemon cards get "Pokemon" in its type. 2) The effect of the Kingdom of the Pokémon becomes "Increase the ATK of all Pokemon-Type monsters with Pokémon Names on the field by 300. As long as World King exists in your field or graveyard, each time a monster with a Pokémon-Type monster name is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, select 1 Spell or Trap card on the field and shuffle it to its owner's Deck." Yeah, your Project Pokemon is cool... Kyu Renjo PKMN cards I wanted to help to your pokemon project so I started making them since bulbasaur, i skipped some because they were already made, here's the link, my most recent card has been Gastly and you should find all pokemon up to #093. Happy Milk Heatran I've made a Heatran card for your project: The Pokemon. Hi! It's-a me-a, Legendlink! (Sorry, I'll drop the italian accent) I like your Pokemon project, but have you ever considered that Pokemon & Yu-Gi-Oh are rivals? ..........I know this is completely unrelated, but can you make fictional characters, like Yuki (he's a guy I made up)?-Legendlink ::I don't care about their rivalry )if they even have one). I like creating these cards, and I'll keep doing so. Why not you make those fictional characters instead? =D W. King - Talk to da King! - 21:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Here We Go Again... Hello. YRPOtaku169 here. I was just wondering...do you have permission from Satoshi Tajiri and the staff of Game Freak to create Yu-Gi-Oh! cards based off of their copyrighted creations? Arceus *I think Arceus should be a DIVINE attribute, Divine-Beast type monster. You know, with the whole "creator of the universe" thing. Admiral12 21:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::You know, you're right. Now that the DIVINE Attribute and Divine-Beast Type is legal in Yu-Gi-Oh!, I can make Arceus such---actually, no. The Arceus in my cards are "avatars"; proyections created by the True Arceus. The only Arceus that would be DIVINE/Divine-Beast would have to be "Arceus - The Original One" - the Arceus that is the one that created everything.W. King - Talk to da King! - 21:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Please do not delete the page the Deoxys the forbidden pokemon, i will edit that page in to my own created card which has nothing to do with pokemon, just give me a please. Hi,mr da king,why is this card a candidate for deletion? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_eyes_wight_dragon And what is it of improper card format?